The Girl from Shadaloo
by Milkman1673
Summary: A young assassin falls victim to a power-struggle within her organisation.This is mostly a rewrite of Cammy's history.
1. Chapter 1  Ambassination

**Fan Fiction / Drama / Alternate Storyline**

First draft

**Warning**: This piece of fan fiction deals with an alternate history/storyline for Cammy, Bison and Vega. If alternate histories, story-lines and characters are not your 'cup of tea' I suggest you **do not** **read** the story. End of warning.

Neil Clemmond, ambassador to the UN, sat in the backseat of the Mercedes-Benz that was driving him home. With him was his aide and friend Tom Harold.

'So tell me, Tom, how are things going with that Shadaloo business, any progress?'

'My contact at the CIA says there working on it, but it's one hell of a shady organisation. They are suspected of a number of crimes but getting evidence is hard. Just when they think they've got something on them, witnesses vanish and the evidence disappears with them.'

'I understand it's difficult, Tom, but the next time I appear before the council I really need something concrete. After Iraq we need more than a good story, we need evidence.'

'I understand, sir,' said Tom.

'Right, you said earlier you wanted to tell me something about security?'

'Yes, I think we should consider increasing your security and that of your family.'

'Is that really necessary? I'm already secured twenty-four-seven. My house has several alarms and there is a car with security in front and at the back of the house. It's already driving my wife mad every time she wants to go shopping or take my son to school. Even now we're in a armoured car and we have a security escort in front of us.'

'Neil, please. Remember Edward five years ago, that car crash was staged and now you have taken over the investigation he was working on about this Shadaloo.'

'Okay then, but nothing too visible, my wife is stressed enough as it is.'

'Will do.'

The cars pulled up on the driveway of the ambassadors house. Neil closed the front door and heard them drive off. He walked into the living room while looking at the news paper. 'Annabel, Jason, I'm home,' he said not accustomed to not being greeted when he came home. 'Annabel?' he said. Then he heard sound coming from kitchen. He walked in but didn't find his wife or son there. He looked into the blue eyes of a young woman dressed in black.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Target acquired,' she said calm. Neil saw the look in her eyes and realised that she wasn't here for tea or coffee.

'P…please not my family, okay,' he said, his mouth had gone dry.

'Too late,' she answered and launched her attack.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

"UN Ambassador and family found murdered." The headline screamed off the front page. The man reading the paper seemed to enjoy the story. Lord Bison, well build dark haired with a touch of grey at the sides of his head, put down his paper as the doors to the room opened. A young, blond woman with two long pigtails and blue eyes stepped into the room. She wore a black, tight fitting bodysuit and shining black boots. She walked towards the long glass table and poured herself a drink.

'You where a huge success: four armed security guards, one UN Ambassador, one ambassadors wife and their six year old son. That's quite a tally. So, did you like New York.'

'It's a shit hole, my lord,' the girl said and poured herself another drink.

'Well…yes. The people over there seem to like it… Are you all right?'

'I'm sorry my lord. I'm just tired from the flight.'

'You didn't forget to take your medicine, did you?'

'No my lord. It's…'

'What? Come Cammy, you can tell me.'

'It's the dreams my lord, they're back.'

'Dreams? Well, I shouldn't worry about dreams. Everybody has those.' Bison softly tapped his fingers on the glass table and for a moment he sat in deep thoughts. Then he looked up as he seemed to remember something.

'I have something for you,' he said as he stood up and walked into the bedroom. He came back with a flat white box decorated with a red ribbon. 'Happy birthday,' he smiled as he gave her the present.

'I turned eighteen six months ago,' said Cammy surprised as she took the box.

'Yes…well you were in Italy then remember and eh… just open it.'

She removed the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a splendid red dress. She took it out and held it against her body.

'You like it?'

'It's a gift from you my lord, what's not to like.'

'You know that a smile from time to time is not a bad thing.'

'Smile?' she said confused.

'Never mind,' he sighed. 'Are you going to try it on.'

She undressed herself in front of him and put on the red dress. 'You look stunning in that,' he smiled.

'Thank you,' she said and kissed him.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Bison was sitting behind his desk in the office. Cammy's tossing and turning had woken him up. She was having dreams and possibly nightmares. He would consult the doctor in the morning, perhaps she could come up with an explanation. He finished his drink and walked back to the bedroom. She was laying still on her back, the dreams gone. He pulled the sheets up to her neck and gently kissed her forehead. Glad to be able to get a few hours of sleep he got into bed and crept close to her and felt the warmth of her body.

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Cammy had nicked all the sheets and so Bison had gone out of bed to make a video call with the doctor.

'Good morning lord Bison,'said the woman on the screen.

'Good morning doctor Voslow, how are my girls.'

'They're doing fine. Everything is still on schedule. They will be ready for operation Typhoon. Is that the reason for your early call?'

'Well… there is that and I wondered if you could prescribe something for Cammy. She seems restless in her sleep lately and she's been having bad dreams.'

The woman on the screen looked puzzled. 'Dreams my lord, are you sure?'

'That's what she told me. Why, is that bad?'

'Not necessarily but the Dolls are not supposed to have dreams or nightmares. Strange… You are following DP with her?'

'DP?'

'The Doll Protocol. You're not subjecting her to too much diversions, are you? No missions longer in the outside world then five days?'

'No, her longest mission was three days and she executed it perfectly. And she always takes her medicine.'

'Are you sure she doesn't engage in anything from chapter six of the protocol?'

'Eh,' said Bison as he thought about that. 'Could you give me a summary on that, it's been a while since I've last read it.'

Doctor Voslow cleared her throat. It was obvious to her, seeing the guilty look on lord Bison's face, that he clearly had not read one word of her Doll Protocol document. A document based on the research he himself had started. She despised fellow scientist that thought they knew it all and didn't need to read manuals.

'Chapter six contains the full list of activities that should not be undertaken by the Doll. These include such activities as listening to music, smoking of tobacco or other stimulants, dancing, drinking of alcoholic beverages, any forms of sex or romantic indulgence, the usages of perfumes or deodorants, keeping of pets, wearing of any other forms of clothing other then her uniforms or mission specific outfits etcetera etcetera.'

'No deodorants?' said Bison surprised while trying not to show any guild of breaking almost every other rule.

'No deodorants and no perfumed soaps. The protocol clearly states that the Doll shall only use the supplies provided by the organisation…eh…that's us. She shall only use the odourless disinfecting soap or gel to clean herself. She shall only eat the nutritious bars, cakes, porridge and shakes that we supply and drink only water or milk, preferably only the first. Any other taste or smell could trigger undesirable responses or latent memories. Has she been exposed to any of these?'

'Eh…well maybe one or two things,' lied Bison. The boxes containing those supplies still resided, mostly unopened, in the basement. The fist week she came to live in the villa as his personal bodyguard he had steadily introduced her to _real_ food after having tried one of those shakes himself. A month later he gave her a delicious scented bath and shower gel. As these did not seem to have an impact on her performances or obedience he introduced her to more stimulants over time. With each step she became less like a doll or zombie. The only thing she had not done yet was produce a genuine smile. He could order her to smile but that looked fake, even scary. All he needed was for her to produce a spontaneous smile and she would be perfect.

'Lord Bison, with your permission I'd really like to give her a full examination here on the island before you send her on another mission. There is a risk-'

'Sorry doctor,' he interrupted her. 'I have her planned for a mission within three days. I will be sending her over to the island but only to meet up with Vega and his team before they set off to England.'

'England! Sir I really must protest. Chapter seven sir: no Doll must ever return to the country of her origin. There are too many risks involved concerning her conditioning.'

'The risk is perfectly acceptable. Besides the mission is critical part of operation Typhoon. It's not like she's going to spend a whole week there.'

'But sir…' she protested.

'Thank you doctor. I will take your advice into consideration. Goodbye.' He cut the communication with her and leaned back in his chair. A minute later he opened a new channel.

'El gran señor Bison, to what do I owe this honour,' said the man from behind a black featureless mask that only revealed his dark eyes.

'Dressing up as a matador again Vega?' said Bison. 'Those glory days are far behind you.'

'And yet,' said Vega as he removed the mask,'I am still as beautiful as in those days. This splendid mask is a present I'm going to give to a new friend I've made.'

'You've made a friend. Now I am impressed. I'd love to hear all about it but I have only called for a short announcement.'

'Si?'

'I'm sending Cammy a day earlier to the island to check on the progress of the Dolls and the latest developments concerning operation Typhoon.'

'Señor Bison, with all respect, but is it really necessary to have her on this mission. My men are perfectly capable for this job and besides that, what about the protocol chapter seven.'

'Sorry Vega but I can't afford any cock-ups on this mission like the one in Jamaica. These are not the police or some private security force we're up against here. These are trained members of Delta Red.'

'Jamaica was a success-'

'Only because I sent Cammy in after you to clean up your mess. Remember that?'

'But the Doll project…everything is running fine and on schedule. There's no need for her to-'

'Every time she's involved I find myself having a discussion with you. Balrog accepts her and even Victor, but you… What is it, is she too pretty for you?'

'Okay, fine,' a clearly frustrated Vega replied.'Send her over, I'll make the preparations for her arrival.'

'That's better.'

'Anything else señor?'

'No, that will be all.' He switched off the screen.

'I don't like him,' Cammy said standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

'Nobody likes him but he is one of the better men I've got. Now get dressed. I'm sending you to the island today. You'll see your sisters again. You like that?'

'I wish they where a bit more lively. They are so boring and they don't say all that much.'

'Yes…well that's just a side effect of all that training. I'm sure it will wear off over time. Now hurry up and take that shower and get dressed.'

'You won't be taking the shower with me, my lord?'

'Not this time.' He looked at her as she stood there in the door frame. Was that doubt he saw on her face? He sighed. 'What is it?'

'Do I not please you any more? Is that why you are sending me away a day early?'

'No you silly girl. You are very pleasing, especially last night. It's just I have a lot to do today, really swamped and I really like to know how the girls are doing and if everything goes as planned on the island. Look, when you return from this mission we'll have champagne in the jacuzzi and you can tell me all about it, okay?'

She gave a nod and walked off to the bathroom. Bison poured a drink. Things were starting to get complicated with Cammy and the worst part was he could blame no one else but himself.


	3. Chapter 3 The Island

Cammy was staring out of Bison's private jet plane. She was gently massaging her arm where he had given her an extra injection. It worried her that she needed that injection. Had her illness gotten worse? It also seemed to her that Bison was under a lot of stress lately. It probably had to do with this next assignment, it was important that it would run smooth. She would not disappoint him. In her mind serving lord Bison was the greatest honour. She knew that soon the world would be his and she would be at his side sharing in that moment. Cammy closed her eyes and fantasised about that moment and the pleasure she would give to him.

'I must have fallen asleep,' she thought because when she opened her eyes the plane was already making it's vertical decent. She looked out of the window and could see Vega's own private jet, a similar model to the one she was in and the special stealth version that would be used for this mission. All these planes had vertical take-off and landing capabilities. The island was too small for a proper airfield. The touchdown was smooth and as she walked off the platform she could already see Vega step into view; tall, dark, handsome and an absolute narcissist bastard. He had been lord Bison's right hand man until he was replaced by Cammy. Lord Bison didn't like him and so neither did she, but he had been entrusted with the Doll project and this mission. Cammy was professional enough not to let her dislike for him get in the way of this mission.

'Enjoyed the flight,' he said and made a courteous bow.

'Good enough,' she replied cold.

'Too bad,' he said. 'Your sisters are also here to greet you,' he continued quickly. He led her to the line of eleven girls standing at attention in black uniform.

'Once their training is complete you'll be obsolete,' he smirked.

She ignored that last remark as her eyes followed the line of girls and then she turned her head toward Vega.

'There's one missing, where is Decapre?'

'Eh.. Hasn't lord Bison informed you? She's back at the toyshop for some enhancements.' The toyshop, that's what Vega called the laboratory and research facility here on the island. Cammy knew it well. It's where she and the other Dolls received their treatment. There they also created the medicine to treat their illness. A positive side effect of the medicine was that it made them faster and stronger. It reminded her not to forget to bring the extra injections with her on the upcoming mission. To be without her medicine could be disastrous.

'Enhancements? Lord Bison has not informed me about that,' Cammy felt there was something wrong. Lord Bison never withheld any information regarding the progress of her 'sisters'.

'He hasn't? Well… he has a lot on his mind lately with this mission and operation Typhoon.' Vega dismissed the Dolls and turned his attention back on Cammy who seemed to think about what he said for a moment.

'Mmm… lord Bison did seem a bit distracted and tired this morning….'

'I'm sure it slipped his mind. But don't worry, it will not jeopardise the time table for operation Typhoon, I assure you that.'

'Good,' she said. 'Now, if you don't mind, I will retire to my quarters and prepare for the mission.'

'Excellente,' Vega said as Cammy walked away. He stared after her and spat on the ground. 'Disfruta de su estancia, puta.'

Cammy put her suitcase on the bed and opened it. There wasn't much inside. It mainly contained the body suit for this mission. It was another gift from lord Bison, tailor made to fit her as a second skin. It was black and was fitted with thin armoured patches at critical places and joints. It may not stop every type of bullet but it might just give her that edge she needed against these special forces. This would be the first time for her to test her skill against these type of men. She looked in her suitcase and was relieved to see the five hypodermic pens. She placed them on top of her suit.

As she was preparing to go to the mess hall there was a knock on the door. She opened it and recognised the woman standing in front of her as doctor Voslow.

'Good evening, Cammy,' she said with a smile. 'I see you're going off too dinner.'

'Yes, I was just about to-,'

'Great,' the doctor cut her off. 'I wonder if you might do me a favour. I'd like to run a quick diagnostic of you now and one after the mission.'

'A diagnostic?'

'Just some standard stuff, my dear. It won't take much time, thirty minutes tops.'

'Eh…okay I guess. Your my doctor.'

'Excellent,' Voslow said as she handed Cammy two plastic cups. 'Tomorrow morning, one urine sample, one stool sample and I'll see you in my office at six o'clock in the morning where I'll take some blood and we'll do some small tests, okay.' She turned around and left Cammy standing there with the two cups.

'Six…o'clock…in the morning,' she thought with horror.

Cammy was suited up and boarded the stealth plane where Vega and six of his men were already waiting. She felt frustrated. Not only did she have to get up early, the thirty minutes in doctor Voslow's office turned out to be closer to three hours. First some blood was taken and then she had to remove all her clothes for what turned out to be a physical examination of twenty minutes. Then there was the thirty minute run on the treadmill while being plastered with all sorts of diagnostic patches and after that the doctor asked a lot of questions. When she left the doctors office Cammy felt as if she had been turned in-side-out.

Anyway she was found to be mission ready and so here she was. This time she would show Vega why lord Bison had chosen her as his right hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Start

The soldier standing on guard stared into the night watching the lights on the ships. It was quiet on the docks. He was glad this was the last night guarding the three crates in the warehouse behind him. Why would it need special forces guys to guard them anyway. What was in those crates that was so important. All the mission briefing had said was that it was some critical electronic equipment. Ah what do I care, he thought. They're going to ship the whole lot to the continent in the morning and that would be the end of it. He felt a soft breeze in his neck. 'I should have brought-' was the last thing he thought before he lay on his belly on the cold stones. His lifeless eyes stared up into the face of Cammy who stood over him. She was pleased. His neck had made a wonderful dry snap as she twisted his head around. The three guards outside the warehouse had been neutralised. She had performed it perfectly. She knew Vega and his men were watching her handy work from the dark. She would show them how it's done. Now only three targets were left inside. Her only disappointment up to this point was the quality of these men. She wondered what was so special about them, they died as easy as that six year old kid in New York.

The special forces guy was gasping for air. He was on his knees after Cammy had shattered them both. Now he was trying with his last strength and broken arms to escape from the vice like grip she had on his throat. Cammy saw the man's eyes go blank and felt his body go limb. He was the last one and because the others were no sport she thought she'd have a bit more fun with this one. Unfortunately he too expired way too quick. As she released his lifeless body from her iron grip she felt uncomfortable. The briefing had mentioned six guards, but now she had squeezed the life out of a seventh guard. Something didn't add-up. Shadaloo intel had never been wrong before…

'Mi Dios, Cammy,' said Vega calm. 'You have killed one of our agents.' He dragged one of the guards from the outside with him. He showed her a tattoo in the neck of the guard. 'How am I going to explain this to lord Bison.'

Cammy stood nailed to the ground. One of the guards was a Shadaloo agent, had she forgotten something from the briefing? She knew she had amnesia. She could remember nothing from her childhood. No… she felt the ground vanish beneath her feet and then she saw a smile on his face.

Betrayal! He had set her up. It took her a split second to realise this but that was enough. Vega charged towards her. As he lunged at her a blade sprang from his wrist and cut her on the cheek. Any other person would have lost his head in that attack but Cammy's lighting fast reflexes saved her. Vega's attack was designed to be a single deadly blow and he had nothing to follow it up with. That gave her a small opening for a counter attack. She used it to maximum effect and her boot hit Vega square on his face.

'Fucking puta, you'll pay for that,' he screamed. 'What are you waiting for! Shoot her you dogs!'

She was at a disadvantage. Besides the three crates the warehouse was virtually empty. She had to get out and she did, but it was too late. She knew she had been hit several times. She staggered to the edge of the quay. Shots rang out from the warehouse behind her. Another hit. It punched through an unprotected part of her suit. She tasted her blood in her mouth. She was bleeding heavily. Vega looked at it with intense pleasure. He saw how she fell into the water. With perverse pleasure he had counted the hits his men scored on her, at least seven had penetrated her suit. While his men took off with the content of the crates he stood on the edge of the quay. Cammy's body floated face down on the water. 'Death by drowning… it's too good for you my dear.' He saw the first light on the horizon, it was time to go. He found a small flower sicking out from between the pavement. He plucked it and threw it on her body. 'If you'll excuse me, I have a sad message to tell our lord Bison.' He made a bow and walked away.

Colonel Wolfman, commander of Delta Red, was looking at the mess on the docks. Just about every imaginable service was out there. Lieutenant Mark McNeil from Delta Blue was standing next to him.

'It's a massacre sir: five members from Delta Blue second squad dead, one critical and one unknown person found in one of our uniforms. There are shells laying all over the place.'

'From our men?' the colonel asked sombre.

'No sir, none of our men have seemed to be able to get one round off and whoever killed them didn't use a gun.'

'So? Who was doing the shooting and what where they shooting at?'

'Unknown, sir.' It was at that moment there was a shout from a police officer some two hundred yards away. They ran to him and saw a girl laying on steps leading from the quay to the water. The officer had already gone down to check on her.

'She's got a pulse. I need a medic over here, now!'


	5. Chapter 5 Loss

Bison sat in his chair between the smashed remains of his office. An hour had passed since Vega had told him the news about Cammy's death. Vega had made the call from the island fifty two hours from the moment she had gone rogue. He had told him that after she had killed the Delta Red members she continued by wiping out his team. He had no other option then to kill her. Bison got up and picked a smashed photo frame up from the floor. He looked at the picture inside showing him in uniform, standing behind Cammy, with his hands placed on her shoulders. Fifteen years of research and millions of dollars it had cost. Most of that money had come from the Syndicate. The Syndicate. What would they think when they hear about this fiasco. He had to keep them on his good side, at least until operation Typhoon was complete. He had to retrieve her body and secure the Doll project. He threw the picture back on the floor and walked out of the room. He would fly to the island, take over the Doll project himself and find some way to retrieve Cammy's body. There might still be time but he had to hurry.


	6. Chapter 6 The English Patient

Colonel Wolfman had been in crisis mode for the past 48 hours which meant that he was running mainly on coffee and only had a total of three hours of sleep. Not only was the brass all over him for losing fifty million pounds worth of high-end equipment, he had also lost all but one member of Delta Blue's second squad. To top it all off, he had in his hospital a girl with multiple gun shot wounds and an unknown man in the morgue.

The boffins of Delta White had tried to explain him what those high-end parts were exactly for but he was not a technical man. Stuff like that was more for Lieutenant Erica Laverne. She was his tactical officer and could translate all that technical mumbo jumbo into plain english. She explained, in short, that the parts were to be used in a satellite and then it would make monitoring communications much easier and that in turn meant a better grip on terrorists. In other words she would have another tool in her data collecting arsenal. The whole thing started five years ago as a joint project between MI-5, MI-6, Interpol and the NSA/CSS. It all sounded good back then but now it was a nightmare for the colonel. His phone had been ringing all morning. Only through the decisive action of the police and Lieutenant Erica had they managed to keep the press at bay. The local papers have only picked it up as a page four article citing 'Drug deal gone south, shots fired, police investigating'. His telephone rang again. Thank God, he thought, it's Erica.

'Yes, lieutenant?'

'We're waiting for you in the conference room sir,' Erica said polite.

'But it's not yet… oh blast. Thank you lieutenant.'

The conference room, time to see if anyone had answers to who was behind the attack.

Everybody was waiting for him: Commander Luwanda, second in command at Delta Red, her lieutenant and first man on the crime scene Mark McNeil, doctor Brenner from Delta White and lieutenant Erica Laverne. Colonel Wolfman stat down at the head of the oval shaped table. 'Right, let's have it. Who wants to go first.' Doctor Brenner cleared his throat.

'The person who attacked private Huges, who's condition is still critical, is the girl that was found on the scene and is now in our hospital.' The doctor looked around and saw that everyone stared at him in disbelieve.

'That girl? Are you sure?' colonel Wolfman said stunned.

'Not only do I think she's the one that attacked private Huges but she might also be responsible for the death of the other team members. I know it sounds far fetched but please hear me out because I have much more.'

'Go on, but please keep it short and simple. I've only had three hours of sleep these past days.'

'We're all losing sleep over this one,' said Mark.

'The girl I have in the hospital is not an ordinary teenager. First of all her fingerprints are not in any of our databases. She's a Jane Doe. Second her DNA is also in none of our databases and that is no surprise. There are signs that someone has deliberately altered her DNA structure with some advanced gene therapy. Third we found seventeen types of drugs in her blood. Five of those are unknown. A quick analysis learns that some of these are used to enhance performance of the body, others could be used to suppress memories or make people more compliant. At least one affects the nerve system and-'

'Hang on doc, are you saying someone changed her DNA and is turning her into a drug addicted killer?' interrupted Mark.

'I'm saying that someone out there has revived what is popular known as a super soldier project.'

'I thought that was a myth from the cold war,' said Luwanda.

'Well it is, but both sides have experimented with drugs and chemicals. What they've done to this girl though is of a different level all together. Whoever did this has a lot of knowledge and money. If anyone in this room had sustained her type of injuries they'd be dead but she's already well on her way to a full recovery. She's doing much better than Huges although she's still unconscious.'

'Is there any way to take those drugs out of her?'

'No need to colonel. Not only is her body healing faster than is normal it is also rejecting the drugs in her system. Pushing them out as it were. If she needed to keep the drugs in her system she would almost need a daily doses.'

'Why would anyone want to subject themselves to this, I hate drugs and needles,' said Erica.

'I don't believe she volunteered,' replied doctor Brenner. 'In fact I believe that, apart from the enhancements, she's also undergone mental conditioning. This has all been done from a fairly early age. I estimate between the ages of ten and thirteen.'

'Hang on, let's recap here for a moment. Supergirl in the hospital kills our squad, right?'

'Right colonel,' said Brenner.

'Our guys haven't fired a single round but she ends up here with seven bullet wounds.'

'Eight actually…'

'Point is, we didn't shoot her. The third party that ran off with our equipment did. So who are they? And if she was part of that group why did they try to kill her?'

'I don't know colonel. But there is that other man in our morgue. He drew a blank on the fingerprint and DNA analysis too, but he was not enhanced in any way and he has a distinctive tattoo in the back of his neck. I've sent copies of that tattoo to all agencies involved; local police, the Yard, Interpol, the usual suspects. Maybe we'll score a hit on that.'

'Let's hope so, keep me posted on that one. After this meeting I'd like to have a look at our patient.'

The meeting went on for another two hours discussing the rest of the case from the getaway of the criminals to customs security, extra check points and anything else that has left the country in the past 48 hours. The Royal Navy and the coast guard we're still sweeping the channel and every truck leaving England was turned inside out. It started to look like the criminals had gone up in smoke.

After the meeting colonel Wolfman wanted to check up on Huges and the girl with commander Luwanda and lieutenant Mark, but he was simply exhausted. He decided to get some sleep first. The sofa in his office was not the most comfortable one on the base but it would have to do.

Colonel Wolfman looked up at Erica who had woken him up.

'Some people want to see you,' she said.

'How long was I asleep,' he said yawning.

'Almost two hours sir. I've brought you some fresh coffee and sandwiches.'

'Thanks. Who are these people?'

'It's a mister Adder from the NSA and a miss Chun-Li from Interpol. I've told them you were on the phone right now. I'll send them to you in about ten minutes.'

The colonel thanked her again.

The colonel looked at the young woman in the hospital bed. There were tubes sticking out of her nose and mouth and there was a big bandaid on her left cheek. Mark came walking up to him.

'You've heard about Huges?' said Mark.

'Yes, I've just been there. Hard to believe that the girl we're looking at is responsible for his death and possibly the others too.'

'I know what you mean sir, I have a sister roughly her age. What are you going to do with her once she comes to.'

'The Americans want her.'

Mark looked surprised at the colonel. 'They know about her?'

'Have you ever heard of a group called Shadaloo or Shadowlaw, lieutenant?'

'Can't say I have sir.'

'I've just had a chat with a mister Adder from the NSA and a miss Chun-Li from Interpol. Miss Chun-Li was triggered to come here because of our tattooed John Doe in the morgue. She said that he might hold a connection with an organisation by that name. But even she looked surprised by the information coming from mister Adder. He seemed to know a great deal more about this Shadaloo and he knows we have this girl. He said his organisation was triggered by the fingerprints.'

'That's unlikely. We've only used our own resources on her prints.'

'Exactly and if mister Adder is from the NSA then I'm the king of England. He smells more like CIA or worse.'

'So what are you going to do sir?'

'Bureaucracy is on our side on this one. She's our patient, in our hospital, found on a crime scene on our soil. Until I get orders from the top telling me otherwise she stays in our care and under our supervision.'

'So you told him to sod off, sir.'

'Yes, but in a politically correct way. I'm not going to give her up without getting some real answers first.' The colonel walked up to the girl and gently brushed some of her blond hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. Not the type of face you would associate with a killer. Mr. Adder had told him that she was also suspected of a great deal of other assassinations including the one on a UN Ambassador a couple of days ago. 'Really,' he thought. 'This girl? She has the face of an angel and the body of an athlete, but a killing machine?'

'Sir?'

'Eh…nothing. I'm thinking of sending her to the farm once the doctor says it's okay to move her.'

'The farm, sir? Is that wise?'

'I'm not going to put her in a dark prison cell, not if I have to. We've used the farm before.'

'Yes, but that was as a nice quiet, remote place to eh…extract information from our guests.'

'It will do to contain her. Nobody outside the Delta's know about that place.'

Doctor Brenner looked in astonishment at the paper with the order he was given. 'This is a very odd request mr. Blackadder.'

'The colonel and MI-6 don't want to loose track of her just in case she somehow manages to escape. The request is approved and signed by the director of MI-6 and the colonel as you can see.'

'Well, I suppose it's okay then. I hope MI-6 knows what they're doing.'

'Don't worry ol' boy.' Mr. Adder turned and walked towards the door of the doctor's office. Before he stepped through the door he turned to him. 'You know, off course, that no one else is to know about this and I was never here.'

'Eh…sure… no problem.'

'Good, excellent.' The door closed and the doctor was left standing there. The signed orders in one hand and a small capsule like object in the other.

'Right,' he said still a bit unsure about it all. 'Let's get you sterile.'


	7. Chapter 7 Found

Lord Bison was still angry when his plane descended towards the island. He was angry at himself for the way he had ignored the guidelines regarding the Dolls. He was also angry at Vega. Sure he had secured the parts but why had he waited until he got back to the island before informing him about Cammy. Why had he brought back his dead team but failed to bring back Cammy's body.

Vega was starting to develop a headache. For the past fifteen minutes he's had to hear lord Bison go on about how incompetent he had handled this whole business.

'-And I'm taking control over the doll project,' Bison told him. 'This way you can spend your time searching for her body and bring it back.'

'But señor, last time I saw her she was in the water. She could be anywhere now, on the bottom or out to the sea.'

'Then you better pack your scuba gear if I were you. I've invested far too much in her to let her float away.'

'Si, señor,' Vega said trying to hide his anger. In his mind he was already fantasising how he would deliver her corpse to Bison if he could find her. Propellors from those boats in the harbour could leave such nasty wounds.

'And another thing-,' Bison started but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

'I'm busy,' he said.

'I'm sorry lord Bison,' said a voice on the other end. 'But you had ordered to put Crimson through whenever she called.' Bison walked to the other end of the room. 'Alright,' he spoke in a lowered voice. 'Put her through.'

Vega looked at Bison. There was something not right about this call. He didn't like the looks of this.

'Excellent,' Bison said and he put his phone away.

'Good news, señor?'

'Cammy is still alive and in the hands of Delta Red. I have her location.'

'Wonderful,' said Vega trying to hide his disappointment. 'I shall go and retrieve her at once.'

'No, you're a fine assassin but when it comes to these types of operations you have the tendency to screw things up. I'm not taking any chances on this one. I'll go myself.'

'No, no, señor Bison. The last thing you must do is involve yourself. Think of operation Typhoon and the research, they must not be compromised. The risk is too great.'

'Mmm…very well, I suppose your right. Yes…what was I thinking.' Bison felt betrayed by his own emotions for Cammy. He had chosen henchmen especially to keep him from getting his own hands dirty. They and the Dolls off-course. The Dolls, that's it.

'Your right Vega, I should not go myself. I'm sending two Dolls to retrieve her.'

'Dolls, but sir with all respect, they're not yet ready. They still have their training to complete and-'

'Damn it Vega, stop arguing every order I give. It's almost like you want her dead or something. I've read their reports. Their conditioning is complete and two should be more then enough for this type of mission. Find the two that are at their best and bring them to me.'

'Si,' was all Vega said and he walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8 The Farm

Cammy slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the bright sun light in the room. Her body hurt and her mouth was dry but at least she didn't have a headache. She lay still, trying to collect her thoughts and focus on where she was. She carefully looked around. She was in a bed in a white plastered room. The only other piece of furniture was a dresser with a mirror. There was one window and from outside came the noises of birds. Pigeons and chickens. 'Where am I,' she thought. Suddenly something jumped on her stomach: a cat. It purred and decided that she'd made a good pillow as it lay down on her. 'Cute thing,' she thought and carefully pulled her arm from underneath the blanket. Partly not to scare the cat but also because her arm felt heavy and it hurt to move. The cat looked up for a moment but didn't move as her hand started to stroke it. Cammy's head sank back onto the soft pillow and while staring at the wooden beams on the ceiling she tried to recollect her thoughts. She felt an itching sensation in her left cheek and remembered. Vega. That bastard had betrayed her and worse… he had betrayed lord Bison. Lord Bison, surely he would not fall for whatever lies Vega would tell him about her. Surely he knew she would never betray him. She loved him… She lingered on that thought for a moment. Love…somehow she wasn't sure that was the right word to describe their relation. She dismissed that last thought. It was love, he had said that word many times to her and soon he would do so again. She closed her eyes and fantasised that he would hold her gently against his chest as they stared down at Vega's twisted corpse. She would prove her love for him. Vega would die.

Her fantasy was interrupted by the wooden door to the room opening. A young, athletic build, man with black hair stepped inside. He wore camouflaged pants and a green t-shirt.

'Good morning,' he said,'or I can almost say good afternoon. Boy can you sleep. Well it's good to see you're awake now.' She stared at him in silence, watching him move through the room to the window. 'I see the Sergeant trusts you,' he continued while he re-set the window ajar. He looked at her and saw the puzzled look on her face. He pointed to the cat on the bed. 'That's Sergeant Whiskers and he never comes close to bad people. Believe me we've had a few of them here.' Cammy still only looked at him. He seemed relaxed but she could tell he was watching her closely with his brown eyes.

'What's the matter,' he smiled,' cat's got your tongue?' Still no response from her. 'Okay, I'm being rude. Let me introduce myself and then maybe you can tell me your name. I'm lieutenant Mark McNeil. You are the guest of her Majesty the Queen and Delta Red.'

'Delta Red…'she whispered. Finally, Mark thought a response.

'We found you five days ago barely alive. Since then we've been trying to figure out who you are. It would be rather nice to know your name.'

'Cammy,' said Cammy confused. Delta Red, weren't those the guys she killed before Vega attacked her?

'Cammy, is that all? No surname,' asked Mark. She shrugged. 'Just Cammy,' she said.

'And you have a boyfriend called Bison?'

Cammy froze. How did he know that name?

'How…,' she began but closed her mouth when she heard her voice.

'It seems like you did quite a bit of dreaming last night. You repeatedly mentioned the name Bison and it didn't sound like you hated that name either. The thermal camera also saw you stroke a completely different kitty.' Cammy suddenly experienced a whole new sensation of blood rushing to her head and wanting to teleport herself off the planet. 'Camera?'

'Yes, when I said you were our guest I meant it but we are keeping you under surveillance. You are on what we call the farm and it's basically…a farm but with cameras and security. I'll be honest with you. You are suspected of killing at least one member of Delta Blue and possibly five others as well.'

'I thought you said I was the guest of Delta Red,' said Cammy confused.

'Look, the man in charge thinks you know who stole some equipment of us. Now we were not the ones that put those bullets in you so they think you might help us catch the people that did.'

'If you are going to torture me-'

'No one is going to torture you. That's not our style…well not with women anyway. But if you don't cooperate we might get forced to hand you over to less civil organisations. There seem to be quite a few out there that take an interest in you.'

'You're wasting your time. I'll tell you nothing.'

'We'll see. In the mean time I'll get you some breakfast while it's still morning and some clothes. I don't think you want to spend your time here in a hospital gown.'

Cammy saw him walk out the room, Sergeant Whiskers followed him. 'They're underestimating me,' she thought. People always did. She would bide her time, get her strength back, kill them and escape. While they would try to get information out of her she would collect data on them. That would please lord Bison on her return.


	9. Chapter 9 Juni & Juli

Bison looked at the two Dolls standing before him. Juni, a dark blond and Juli a brunette, both girls saluted him. Vega stood besides them.

'Juni, Juli, I'm sending you to England to retrieve Cammy from the clutches of the evil Delta Red,' said Bison.

'Big…sister?' said Juli.

'Yes. Now it may be possible that she's under their control so be careful. If she resists neutralise her but _don't_ kill her. Understood?'

'Yes, lord Bison,' the girls spoke in tandem.

'Any secondary objectives,' asked Juni

'No witnesses, kill anyone or anything that gets in your way.'

'Understood, lord Bison,' both replied.

'Good, now go. You'll find all other information on the stealth plane that is waiting for you.'

The girls saluted and walked out of Bison's office.

'They're perfect Vega. You've done a fine job.'

'Thank you, señor.'

'I've seen the others but I haven't seen Decapre. What's up with her?'

'Decapre…eh…she's fine. As…as you've seen in the report she is ahead of the others so…so I've send her on duties in the cave. Overseeing supplies.' Vega looked at Bison to see if his lie worked.

'Ah, good… maybe I should have send her along-,'

'No…eh…you see in the last training she sprayed her ankle and that's why she's doing cave duty.'

'Oh well… Juni and Juli look up to the task. Again, good job.'

'Si… will that be all?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you,' Vega bowed and as soon as he was out of the office he ran after the girls. Hopefully he could catch up to them before they reached the launch pad.

Vega caught up with Juni and Juli. He had to catch his breath for a second. Time to start training again he thought.

'Girls, last minute change in plans. Lord Bison has decided that your are to execute Cammy on sight. She is not to be taken alive, understood. Kill Cammy.'

'Lord Bison has given no such order. We can't comply.' The girls turned around and resumed their course toward the launch pad.

Vega knew he had forgotten something. He searched in his pockets and took out his smartphone. He launched the Doll app that was on it, selected Juni and Juli and punched in two codes. 'Are you sure?' it said on the screen. 'Si, si,' he mumbled in himself. He stopped the girls again and repeated his order to terminate Cammy. This time the girls complied. With a satisfying smile he kissed the smartphone. 'Technology, so much better then all that chemical and psychological crap.'

'Now all that remains is to restructure the command line. Time to make some calls.'

Cammy sat up straight in bed. Today would mark her third day at the farm. She stretched herself and yawned. The pain was gone. The bullet wounds healed up nicely. Only the wound on her cheek would leave a scar the doctor had told her. Vega had coated his blade with some kind of venom. Cammy didn't care about a scar on her face. The things she had planned for Vega's face would leave deeper marks.

She worried more about the fact that she was without her medicine. She'd asked for it on the first day but the doctor that visited her told her she was fine. He lied of course. She was sure about that. Lord Bison would not lie about her health. Then again, it occurred to her that she had been without medication for more than five days now. She tried to remember what would happen to her without her daily dose of medicine. She would fall into a coma, yes, that was it. She had seen it happen to one of her sisters. Why was she not in a coma. There were other strange things too like the food; it all tasted better, even a simple peanut-butter sandwich. The world seemed more colourful too, it used to be so dull and grey, but now even the grey was more intense. Maybe they had her on some drugs…

Delta Red, Blue and White. The past few days people from all three branches had visited her and examined her. She had told them nothing. She would evade the questions or simply not answer at all. They knew nothing more than her name and Bison, but she never divulged more information than that he was her lover. On the other hand these people were really dim. She collected a lot of information about this organisation. First of all: every one she met was kind enough to give their rank, name and function. Second: They told her about 'the farm' and that it was rigged with over 150 cameras and microphones. These people were either very stupid or really confident. Her plan to kill everyone and escape had hit a snag though. Sure it would be child's play for her to kill the guards, take out the snipers hiding in the tree line and escape. But then where would she go? According to the information she had gathered this place was miles away from the nearest farm or village. And even if she still made it that far, she would be on an island thousands of miles away from lord Bison. She had therefore changed her plans. She would find a way to make contact with lord Bison, tell him about the treachery of Vega, explain the situation she was in and wait for rescue. Yes, that's what she would do.

Satisfied she looked around the room and then to the clock beside the bed. It was fifteen minutes past ten in the morning. She sat still for a moment. There was something different. Something was off. It was quiet in the house. Outside the house too. No birds, no chickens and there was no sign of Sergeant Whiskers. He always waited for her to get up before going downstairs. Maybe he was hiding under the bed, she thought. 'Here Whiskers, here kitty,' she said and looked under the bed. No cat there. She looked at the dresser. No breakfast either. The guard is supposed to leave it there. He brings it at nine on the dot. Her gut knew something wasn't right. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She looked at the ceiling where she knew there was a hidden camera and then tried the door. It was unlocked, as usual. Didn't they see her as a thread. That was almost insulting to her. She waited in the hallway. She heard something. She let out a sigh. Someone was in the den. She moved downstairs but she still had a bad feeling.

She arrived in the den and was relieved to see Sergeant Whiskers. Everything would be fine now. He was in the arms of her sister Juli and sister Juni was here too. Lord Bison had found her. 'I'm going home,' she said.

Mark was at the bakery in the village six miles from the farm when his phone rang.

'Colonel, how are you?'

'Fine, fine. Any progress?'

'I'm afraid not sir. She's evading all questions regarding the shooting and she claims to know nothing of her childhood, upbringing or parents. All we know is that she's called Cammy, someone called Bison is her apparent lover and she likes Sergeant Whiskers. She speaks english without accent so I presumed she's British but thats only my guess.'

'That's not good. I can't stall these Americans much longer. This mr. Adder is starting to become a pain in the arse. I need something otherwise we will lose her and this case gets taken out off our hands.'

'Then maybe it's time to take the gloves off, sir. Can't doc Brenner give her some truth serum or something.'

'I'll discuss the options we have left with him and the team. Please give it another go today. I'll call you back with the results of the meeting. Take care.'

'You too sir.'

He tugged away his cellphone and paid the baker.

'I'm so glad to see-'

'Shut up Cammy,' Juni interrupted her. 'We're taking you home...'

'…in a body-bag,' Juli finished the sentence.

'What?'

'Lord Bison doesn't want broken toys,' said Juni.

'And you are as broken as this cat,' Juli said and she twisted Sergeant Whiskers head and tossed him away like a rag-doll. Cammy stood there clenching her fists. Something had just snapped inside her head.

'You shouldn't have done that to Whiskers,' she said through her teeth.

'Don't worry you'll soon join him,' Juli said and she jumped towards Cammy followed by Juni.

Mark pulled his car up to the farm and parked it in front of the house. He took the bag with groceries from the front seat. Suddenly there was a loud crash that made him jump. The blooded face of a young blond woman hit the windshield of his car. He dropped the bag and pulled a gun from the glove compartment. He got out of the car and saw the busted window through which the unknown woman had been catapulted onto his bonnet. He opened the front door and saw devastation all over the house. It looked like a bomb had gone off. In the middle of the mess he saw Cammy trying to merge another young girls head with the floor. Both were girls were bleeding from various wounds and their clothes were torn.

'Cammy, what the-,' he shouted but she wasn't looking. She was completely focussed on crushing this girls head through the stone floor. Mark felt that he had no other choice and shot her.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet Decapre

'Good evening,' Vega said as Bison entered the dining chamber. The room was five by six meters with dark wooden panelled walls and a big chandelier on the ceiling. There were a couple of paintings on the wall in rich decorated frames. All images of Vega himself posing as a bull fighter. 'Port?' Vega asked as he poured a glass for himself.

'Yes please,' Bison said and sat down at the large dark oak table. 'You must have something important to discuss, it's unusual for you to invite anyone else to dinner but yourself.'

'I do,' he smiled as he put the glass with the port in front of Bison. Vega took up his glass of port and saluted him. He sniffed it's delicate aroma and then took a sip. 'Exquisito,' he spoke softly. 'You know my lord that this port comes from my vin-yards. It's created from the finest cultivated grapes and-,' he stopped in the middle and looked at Bison who had emptied his glass in one gulp. 'Yes, well… you should not drink it like some second rate French wine. Really for a lord you can sometimes be such a… _burro_.'

'Well Vega,' Bison said. 'I think this port is a bit off.'

Vega sighed and put his glass down. 'You should have sipped it, like I did. Now I have to speed things up and I can't hear myself talk as much as I'd like.'

'What…are you saying?' Bison said surprised. He felt very tired all of a sudden and could barely move his arms and legs.

'Your port might be a bit off, yes. That's because I've spiked it with a bit of a neuro-toxin to keep you down. Now I have to speed things up.' He walked over to a cord next to the fireplace and pulled it. Two seconds later four Dolls enter the room and stood behind Bison.

'Aprile, an injection for lord Bison, por vavor. He still tries to move too much.' The girl took an hypodermic injector gun from her belt and injected Bison in his neck with a sedative.

'Gracias,' he said pleased. 'Now, on to business. Know that when I had to report to the Syndicate that your slut doll Cammy had gone rogue, they weren't too happy about that. Imagine that: five years of training and conditioning, millions of dollars in research and drugs, all of it wasted in a single day. And the one to blame? Well not the blue eyed whore herself but her master seems to be the cause of her behaviour.' Bison looked at Vega with a mixture of surprise and anger.

'Don't give me that look, your the pervert in this room. From the moment she was brought in you were going gaga over her. Ah…look at those pretty eyes and oh what beautiful hair. What grace, what elegance, what strength. Bah… it's makes me sick the way you crawled all over her. But making her stronger and faster wasn't enough for you eh? It didn't stop at donating your DNA, sick bastard. Thats right. Before she was sent on that mission the good doctor ran some tests. You know, the standard ones; urine, blood some tissue swaps… and guess what her report said when I came back. Yes, the good doctor tells me everything. You see, she's Cammy's doctor, not yours and since you've appointed me as head of the Doll project she tells me everything I might need to know.'

Bison suddenly realised the mistake he had made. He should never have mentioned that Cammy suffered from dreams and nightmares. He should not have created doubt that he used her for anything else than her programmed duties. His folly had given Vega the excuse he needed ever since he was demoted to third rank. He was milking this mistake for every drop it was worth, no matter how small.

'You know what the really sick part is?'Vega continued enjoying every moment he could to hear himself talk. 'You're old enough to be her father. When exactly did you start to bang her, old goat? Did you wait for her to turn eighteen?'He grabbed Bison's jaw and looked him in the eyes. 'Nah… I think you started way before that.' Vega walked back to his seat at the other end of the table.

'B..bastard' Bison said with a thick tongue.

'Bastardo? I may be a sadistic bastard but I'd rather be that then a pedophile. Now that we are on the subject of young girls, I have something to show you.' He stood up and pulled the cord again. A minute later the door opened again and a masked girl dressed in a dolls uniform entered the room. Bison saw her walk over to Vega. She had two blonde pigtails like Cammy. 'Lord Bison meet Decapre,' Vega said triumphant. 'Surely you remember Decapre, lord Bison? The blonde blue eyed girl from Russia.'

Bison stared at her, two lifeless red eyes stared back. 'W…what,' he stammered.

'Ah, yes… you see I told you she had a sprained ankle, well it was a bit worse I'm afraid. These blowtorches can be such tricky things. They really should be banned from our base. But as you can see we have made improvements. Instead of a hideous burned face she now has a beautiful mask. I donated it from my personal collection. Now we could have saved those big blue eyes of hers, but technology these days allows for so much more. Why limit her to the colours of the rainbow when there is ultra violet and infra red to add. No more wasting energy by turning the light on at night with the build in night vision. You see my lord, I've already build a better Cammy. You'll never miss the old one, if the Syndicate would allow you to live that is…'

'Wha…but h…how.' Bison felt nauseous and he was sure it was not from the sedative. Vega just stood there, gloating, smiling, enjoying every second. Bison's blood was boiling. Slowly he felt the sedative lose it's grip on him. Just keep him talking for a few more minutes and then we'll see who's going to need to permanently wear a mask.

'How… what?' Vega smiled. 'How is she going to give head with that mask on… well… you might care about such trivial matters but I could care less. Food on the other hand is going to be a bit tricky. Lucky they've invented tubes and straws. But enough from me for the moment, let's hear what she has to say about it.' He turned his back to Bison and spoke to the Doll: 'Are you happy with your new face, Decapre?'

'Yes master Vega,' a raspy monotone voice replied.

'Are you in pain? Does it hurt?'

'Yes master Vega,' she replied showing no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

'Good,' said Vega pleased. 'You see Bison…Bison? Aprile, please…' he said pointing at Bison who seemed to be almost getting out of the chair. Aprile took the hypodermic gun and gave Bison another shot in the neck. Bison slummed down. Too soon, he thought, I acted too soon. If it hadn't been for the neuro-toxin he had so foolishly swallowed his psycho powers would have already turned that rat Vega into a quivering pile of jelly. How much longer is he going to torture me with his insulting monologue, he asked himself.

'That was close. Aprile, every five minutes please, okay.'

'Yes master Vega,' she replied in a sweet tone.

'Now what was I talking about… let's see, it wasn't about me this time. Oh yes, we were on the subject of Cammy. There is one thing that has puzzled me these past years and that is: Why her? Why her in particular when we've had dozens of other candidates. Some even prettier than her. Why was she your instant favourite over all others. Decapre here was pretty, blue eyes, blond hair and she has almost got the same build,' he said as he slowly ran his fingers over the girls mask and body following every contour. She just stood there, not moving a muscle. If it wasn't for her regular heaving chest she'd almost look like a real doll. 'Well? What are you trying to say,' Vega sneered as he positioned himself behind Decapre.

'Breast…'Bison said slowly.

'Breast?' Vega said surprised and grabbed one of Decapre's breasts and squeezed it. 'Still at this time you think about breasts? You are a pervert. Well to be honest it does absolutely nothing for me… maybe you want to give it a try yourself?'

'My…breast…pocket' Bison stammered.

'Ah… _your_ _breast-pocket_. You really have to speak a bit faster. Xiayu, Lord Bison's breast-pocket if you please.' The chinese girl obeyed and searched Bison's pockets. She found a picture and brought it to Vega.

'Mmm…interesting. A photograph of Cammy and some guy. She looks about fifteen. That's it?'

'Me,' Bison said feeling impaired in his speech by the drugs that were administered to him.

Vega gave the picture a second glance, tilting it towards the light. He gave it a long hard look and suddenly it hit him. He looked from the picture to Bison and back. 'Is that really you next to Cammy? How old are you on this? Seventeen, eighteen? My God. But wait…that's not _our_ Cammy. The eyes yes and the nose too. Blond hair and the lips look the same but the jaw and chin are slightly different…' He looked back to Bison. 'C…Cam…my,' Bison said with a sad look. Aprile took her injection pistol to Bison's neck but Vega stopped her. 'Hang on, I want to hear this. This could be good.'

'Tell me about her,' Vega said with genuine interest.

'She…died…seventeen. Liver…infection…' Bison choked on his words.

'Let me get this right. She was your girlfriend when you were…young. She died when you were seventeen of some infection in her liver?'

'She…,' Bison nodded.

'She was seventeen,' Vega corrected himself. 'And the two of you were in love, right?' Bison acknowleged with a nod.

'Magnifico,' Vega whispered. 'So your love, true love I presume, dies at the tender age of seventeen from some liver condition and three decades later a look-a-like that could pass as her twin sister is carried into our Doll programme. From that moment she turns a former drug dealing, people killing maniac into a head-over-heels in love teenager.'

'Des…tiny…'

'Oh, you think it's destiny. Yes, I forgot you believe in all that hindu buddhist crap about re-incarnation and stuff. Yes of course destiny has put her on your doorstep. Not a staged car accident by Balrog. Destiny has given you a second go at your Cammy.' If Bison had any feelings left in his body he could have felt his stomach cringe at the sight of Vega's face.

'You know what destiny has just given me? I'll show you and it's almost the same thing we are going to do with our Cammy when Juni and Juli bring back her corpse. Destiny has just given me something to light the fireplace.'

'No!' Bison screamed as he saw how Vega took a lit match and set fire to the photo. As it slowly melted and burned he tossed it into the fireplace where it set fire to the logs. Desperately Bison tried to move and reach for the photo now almost completely gone. Vega gave a nod to Aprile and she applied the injection gun to Bison's neck.

'Take that away,' he said pointing to a teary eyed Bison, 'sobbing does not become you. I have a nice prison for your with a force field while I await the decision from the syndicate about your future. In the mean time contemplate this: If the Cammy you once loved were still alive, how would she have felt about you turning a young innocent thirteen year old into a drug induced killing machine.'

The door slammed loud after Bison was dragged away to his prison leaving an uncomfortable silence between Decapre and Vega.

'What are you looking at?'

'Nothing master.'

'There's nothing like a crying man to take away your appetite. Go tell the kitchen I won't be having dinner and then… well go do whatever you Dolls do, just leave me.'

'Yes master,' Decapre walked silently out of the room and left Vega sitting in his chair by the fireplace taking a draught from his glass of port.


	11. Chapter 11 In Their Minds

Colonel Wolfman walked angry through Delta Red's head quarters making his way to the conference room. It had been three hours since the incident on the farm and all they had were Cammy, two new girls in the hospital and third squad in the morgue. Sergeant Whiskers, the permanent resident on the farm, was also found dead. Then there was that peculiar aircraft that was spotted half a mile from the farm. Described by the men that saw it as stealthy and futuristic. At the first sign of trouble the pilot had taken off, the aircraft had hardly made a noise as it did that. The thing had also been damned near impossible to track and was only shot down over the channel because it flew passed a squad of Eurofighters. According to the RAF pilots they had to resort shooting it with their onboard cannon after it turned out impossible to get missile lock on it. It's remains ended up in the channel and now the navy was out to retrieve whatever they could find. The colonel only had six hours left. After that this would all be taken out of his hands; the girls, the files, the research. It would also be the end of Delta Red, White and Blue. The vultures were already circling around and had acronyms like CIA, NSA, FBI and even the French DGSE had joined in. They all wanted a piece of their corpses and first in line was that snake Mr. Adder. He stopped in front of the door to the conference room and took a deep breath. Time for answers, he thought.

Cammy was staring at the ceiling of the hospital ward she was in. Her eyes blurred by tears that she had run freely. She had never cried before, at least not that she could remember. Her thoughts were a mess. Lord Bison had stabbed her through the heart and she wished he had done it with a real sword. She had thought, for a moment, that it might have been Vega who was behind this. She dismissed that thought. She knew that was impossible. The Dolls only responded to kill orders from lord Bison, no one else. And then there had been that cat, Sergeant Whiskers. What had he done? He was just a cat. It made no sense to her but when she saw Juli dispose of him like a dirty handkerchief something just snapped. Never had she experienced such strong emotions of anger and hate as in that moment. From that moment everything had been a blur. She should have lost that fight. Two Dolls in top shape against her without her medicine. They should have killed her…she should be dead. Somehow the fight had gone the other way. She remembered how she was smashing Juli's head against the stone floor, right before Mark came in and shot her two times with a tranquilliser. She wondered who Bison would send next to kill her. She thought about that and then made up her mind.

Colonel Wolfman looked around the room, everyone was present.

'As you all know by now, things are looking grim. We've lost Delta Blue's third squad at the farm and there are now a total of three girls being held in the hospital. Further more two Eurofighters from the RAF have shot down an unknown type of aircraft that was seen fleeing from the vicinity of farm. All of this has brought us no step closer to uncovering who stole the parts, where they are now and why they were stolen in the first place. In short we look like a complete arse on this. The director has given us only six hours to come up with any clue before we are shut down and external agencies take over.' He looked at everyone and saw the seriousness on their faces. Everyone kew the truth, they had spend more than a week researching this case and all they had were a few names and a shady organisation called Shadaloo. As to the whereabouts of this organisation or their intentions, apart from turning young girls into assassins, they had to guess. The parts they stole hadn't appeared on the black market. The true identity of the girls was a mystery. They didn't know if the man Cammy called Bison was part of this organisation or, if he were, what his part in it was. The name didn't turn up anything useful in the databases.

'Right, we've got to start somewhere. Doctor, you first. You told me you found something on our two new arrivals?'

Doctor Brenner stood up and cleared his throat. 'Yes, it's very interesting. You see we ran some tests and scans on them, like we did on the first girl.'

'Cammy,' the colonel added.

'Yes, Cammy. You see they are very much alike these. In fact you could technically say they're sisters.'

'Sisters?' said Mark.

'Yes, sisters, please don't interrupt me I have a lot more,' doctor Brenner seemed to get excited at the prospect of telling what he had discovered. 'You see genetically they're created almost the same. We've found many similarities in their altered DNA. In fact the girl called Cammy could be seen as a version 1.0 and those two other girls as 2.0 . It's all very advanced stuff and they didn't stop there. We found this in the new girl's brains.' He put up a slide on the projector.

'What's that, some kind of tumour,' asked Luwanda.

'Ha! That's what I thought when I saw the first scans. But look at it a two thousand times magnified.'

He looked around the room and saw nothing but blank faces staring back at him.

'What are we looking at? What are those…things,' the colonel said perplexed. 'They look like…insects.'

'It's interesting you should say that. They are nano robots actually. You could see them as very tiny ants. Each on it's own is of very limited use but put a hundred or thousand together and…well you get this.'

'What do they do?'

'I was just getting to that. These tiny tiny things are controlling most of these girls' actions. We also found these things in the shoulder pads of their clothes.' He showed them a new picture. 'They're micro transmitters based on the same technology. They only have a range of a couple of yards. Once we moved their clothes out of the room the girls fell into a comatose state. It took two hours to find out what had happened before we stumbled on this. Very clever if you ask me.'

'What kind of bandwidth are those on,' asked Erica intrigued.

'The lab said they operated on something similar to what a mobile phone uses. Not really that advanced.' No sooner had he said that or Erica almost fell out of her chair.

'That's it!,' she said. 'Don't you get it,' she added seeing that nobody knew what she was on about.

'What, Erica. Please tell us if you've got something,' said the colonel.

'In a moment but I need to know just one thing. Tell me doctor how did those nano-bots get inside their head. Was it surgery?'

'Possibly but if they've made them small and clever enough they could have just injected them in the bloodstream and tell them to…eh meet up there or something like that. That's really more for the technical department to find out.'

'Right or and this is just a theory I just came up with, you could put them in a glass of water and just swallow them…'

'…and then through the digestive system into the body. Yes, I suppose that could work.'

'How about this: an army that swallowed these nano-bots could come under their control or be neutralised like the girls in the hospital. And with a few modifications they could use the parts they stole to hack satellites and other communication networks. If they are clever enough to create these nano creatures, it wouldn't take long for them to make those modifications. It would give them easy access to all frequencies, encrypted or not. With these technologies in their possession they could dominate the world.'

'Damn, those things could already be inside us…' said Mark.

'I doubt that,' the colonel said. 'However the sooner we find the location where this all comes from the better. They seem to find us every time…how did they know about the farm. Only the Delta's know about that location, not even the director of MI-6 knows the exact location. Did you miss something the first time you examined Cammy, doctor?'

'No, there is no trace of this nano technology inside her. No transmitters were found well…apart from ours.'

'Ours? What are you talking about?'

'The…eh…transmitter that you ordered to be placed inside her,' the doctor said with less confidence. The look on the colonel's face told him that he had made a terrible mistake. 'You and the director signed the order…to keep a track on her-'

'Order? I didn't sign any order to put a tracker in her?'

With trembling hands the doctor Brenner took a piece of paper out of his pocket. The colonel snatched it from his hand.

'I never signed this, who gave this to you?'

'He said his name was…eh…Blackadder…from MI-6. I didn't…he…'

'Blackadder? Wait…was he tall, narrow face, shifty eyes and slick black hair?'

'Roughly…yes.'

'Mr. Adder… I could have known. That snake!' The colonel was boiling with rage but he didn't let the others see a glimpse of it. He did see the logic of mr. Adder's actions. If they retrieved Cammy, dead or alive, he would have had the location to their hideout. Still, they could have just killed her, leave her here and burn the body. Mr. Adder was taking quite a risk on the assumption they would take her body with them.

'Erica, find mr. Adder for me and have him brought in. With force if necessary. And inform the director of this.' He calmed himself. 'Doc, I'm going to want answers from Cammy so you might have to prepare some serum. We're running out of time and-'

'What you want to know,' a petit girl in bandages and a hospital gown said standing in the doorframe of the conference room.

'Cammy?' the colonel said surprised. 'How the hell did you get out of the hospital!'


	12. Chapter 12 Shadaloo Island

Bison was sitting on the floor of the prison cell. It was ironic that he was in this special built cell since it was he who had designed it several years ago. It was built to contain a man with special powers, much like his own. The forcefield that surrounded it was unique in the world. It wouldn't stop a bullet or other projectiles; it was designed to contain what he called Psycho Power. He had discovered this power when he was doing experiments with various drugs to tap into the spiritual power within the human mind and body. The moment he tasted it he wanted more and he found more. He founded Shadaloo to do more research into this power. Along the way he found his body too weak to contain it. He had to enhance it, make it stronger. More research meant that he needed more money. That's where the Syndicate came into play. They funded his research, he gave them drugs and weapons. The Psycho Power demanded more of him and he gave up his childhood memories. It demanded more: the memory of his parents. More! The memories of friends and family. MORE! His college years. Still it demanded more of him but he couldn't, wouldn't give up that last memory: Cammy. Years went by and the Psycho Power raged within him, burned like the fire inside a furnace. He used the memories from his enemies as fuel. Then the Syndicate came with a new proposal. They needed killers without remorse and memory. They had dug up files and research from the cold war about mind control and messing with genetics. Some of these files went back even farther. Up till then he had always regarded the Syndicate as a collection of evil bankers, drug lords and power hungry politicians. Those documents were something else. A lot of the material still had 'classified' and 'top secret' labels on them. How had they gotten these, he wondered. Documents from the cold war, World War II, World War I and it went on, French revolution, Spanish inquisition and farther down the path of history all the way to ancient Egypt. All of these documents had the same theme: the breaking of mind, body and spirit. Most of it was useless sadistic crap but there were a few useful leads. For his research and experiments into this field they gave him an entire island. Shadaloo Island, his island. He once again felt the fire of the Psycho Power within him. His love for Cammy had smouldered it, Vega's betrayal had once again brought it back to live. He was ready to sacrifice it the last thing he had left: her.

They had brought her some new clothes, food and a cup of tea. Cammy gave them answers in return. They saw she was uncomfortable with it and so they didn't pressure her. They were sharing information as well. Cammy had seen what Shadaloo had done to her sisters. They had put creatures in their heads to control them. Before she escaped the hospital she had hated Juni and Juli for what they had done. Now she felt something new. She didn't know what this feeling was exactly but she wanted to save them, all of them. She was told that the smart people at Delta White were already working on a way to safely neutralise the nano creatures but that could take months, even years to figure out. The answer may lie on the island.

And it was this island that was the problem. Colonel Wolfman was not pleased with the information he got from Cammy. Not that he thought she was lying or withholding things. The major problem was that Shadaloo Island was located some miles off the North-Korean coast, well within their waters. Apparently they had struck some sort of deal with that government. It meant that any action by air or over water would not go unnoticed and that could very well spark an international crisis at best and World War 3 at worst. Things got even worse. The island itself has no runway so flying in low and land was out of the question.

'This is not good,' said the colonel frustrated. 'We've got to get on that island somehow…'

'We could go under the island,' said Cammy.

'Under?'

'Eh..hu,' she said while she took the last sip of her tea. 'Can I have another one, please.' The colonel poured her a new cup and put two lumps of sugar in it. 'You were saying under the island,' he said while giving her the tea.

'Yeah, you see when they got the island and started to build the laboratories and facilities in the mountain they discovered a natural cave. This was all before my time there of course.'

Colonel Wolfman and the others too for that matter, became very intrigued by this information. 'Have a biscuit,' the colonel said as he passed one to her.

'Yummy,' she took the biscuit and continued. 'They found this cave and it had water in it. The cave, as it turned out, stood in connection with the sea.'

'And it's a big cave and tunnel?'

'Oh yes, nowadays it is. They've dug it out and put cranes and stuff in it.'

'So how big exactly,' said Erica who was compiling all the data into her laptop so she could use it for her tactical planning.

'Oh, I don't know. Big enough for our submarine,' said Cammy like it was the most normal thing in the world. 'In fact we could accommodate another one if we had to. It's how we get most of our supplies.'

'What about those planes you told us about, aren't they big enough for supplies.'

'They're not that big, comfortable but not big.'

'Could we somehow capture that sub and use it to get inside the base,' asked Erica.

'I don't have information about where the submarine gets the supplies, I only know it does. If it's in the cave you could, but that would mean you're already inside the island.'

'Yes, that makes sense…too bad.' The room fell silent for a moment. Only Cammy drinking her tea and enjoying a chocolate covered biscuit could be heard. She had already eaten four sandwiches and three biscuits but she was still feeling peckish.

'I know, we'll take our own submarine inside,' said Mark.

'First, _we_ don't have a sub and the Royal Navy has nothing within range at the moment,' Erica curbed his enthusiasm.

'Blast, well we could give it a try…'

'I think we could,' the colonel said slowly as he hatched a plan. 'Erica, didn't you say that mister Adder has been brought in?'

'They've brought him in over an hour ago, sir. He's still waiting and he hasn't been given tea, sir.'

'Good. I think I have a proposition for him and after that stunt he pulled he better come through.'

'And if he doesn't sir,' Mark said.

'Then he'll find himself accidentally in the same room with Cammy here.'

Cammy looked surprised at the colonel. 'Do I know this Adder? Has he done something?'

'I'll tell you if I have to, don't worry about it now.' He padded her on the shoulder and walked out the door.

An hour and several phone calls later colonel Wolfman got what he wanted and more. Whatever the organisation was that Mr. Adder worked for they had connections all the way up to the White House. With the help of doctor Brenner, lieutenant Erica and mr. Adder it was made clear to the decision makers that freedom and democracy were at stake. The threat was there and it was real. It was unclear how the loss of two of their Dolls would affect their time table and so it was decided to strike as soon as possible and use the element of surprise to catch them off guard.

Colonel Wolfman was pleased. Even he was amazed what could be done if everyone was playing on the same team. He was not keen on mr. Adder but that man could cut through red tape like nothing he'd ever seen.

The colonel looked around him at the faces of his men. They looked a bit tense but focussed. He turned to Cammy who sat next to him.

'Enjoying the flight?' he asked.

'It's not bad, but I'm hungry.'

'We'll soon be with the seventh fleet. We're making good time. Until then here's a candy bar.'

'Thanks.'


	13. Chapter 13 Vega's Masterpiece

Vega stood in the office and looked out the window onto the island. Juni and Juli should have been back by now. There had been no word from them or the pilot. In honesty, up till now he had given that mission a low priority. He had been too busy to discredit Bison with the Syndicate. He wondered if he should break with protocol and try to make contact. He made up his mind. He walked back to his desk and made the call.

'Get me into contact with SL1.'

'Yes sir,' the man at the other end replied. A few seconds later he was back. 'Sir, no contact with SL1.'

'No contact, what you mean no contact?'

'It's…it's like he's gone sir.'

'Gone? Gone where. Find out what happened.'

'Y…yes sir.'

Vega was worried. Had Juni and Juli failed? Two Dolls against one, was that possible? Had he underestimated Cammy? These questions nagged him. Ever since she was brought into the Doll programme she had slowly ruined his life. She had replaced him as Bison's bodyguard and number one assassin and what had been his reward after years of loyal service: babysit a bunch of girls on an island.

A light flashed on his desk. He answered the call. 'Have you found them?'

'Eh…still working on that sir,' said the voice on the other end.'I have the Syndicate on the line sir.'

'The Syndicate…well put them through.' This could turn out to be a good day after all, Vega thought.

Bison was lying on the uncomfortable bed in the cell. He looked up when he heard the hatch of the cell-door window open. Through the bars he saw a smiling Vega.

'Good news lord Bison, you will soon be out of that prison.'

'Not vertical, I suspect.'

'Indeed,' smiled Vega content,'It pleases me to inform you that the Syndicate has decided to terminate you.'

'I have a feeling you'd kill me anyway.'

'True. But it satisfies me to know that even they don't like a pedophile maniac in their organisation.'

'So what are you waiting for,' said Bison calm. He knew Vega was here to provoke him. Bison knew not to give him that pleasure.

'I'm not in a hurry, it's late now and I want to celebrate. That will also give me some time to think about the way I'm going to dispose of you. There are so many ways to die, it's hard to choose the right one for a bastard like you.'

'Don't worry Vega, I know exactly what I'm going to do to you when I get out. You'll mess things up, as usual. All I need to do is wait.'

'Yes, keep hoping. While I celebrate your impending death I'll just leave you here with Decapre to keep you company. Not that she's very talkative but at least it will give you a last chance to admire a true masterpiece.'

'You're too kind. While you're on the subject of Dolls. Every thing going well with Juni and Juli? No…problems?'

'No…why would there be problems. Everything is going as planned.'

'I thought that if they'd brought Cammy in, you'd come by to parade her corpse. They should have brought her back by now, right?'

'Just enjoy your view,' Vega responded sharp. He walked away and left Decapre standing in front of the door. 'I guess I've hit a nerve,' Bison smiled, unfortunately his situation had not improved. He looked at the Doll. From behind the black face mask two lifeless red cybernetic eyes stared back. Before Vega took a blowtorch to her face she had resembled Cammy in a way. Bison had liked her for that reason but he already had his Cammy. Now Vega had turned her into a grotesque version of his Cammy, giving her one of his masks and the same type of pigtails she so often wore. Bison couldn't bare to look at her anymore and turned away from the door.

'Lord…Bison,' a rasping voice said softly. Bison stopped and turned to Decapre. She was standing motionless. 'Decapre?' he said. She moved. Even if he couldn't see her face he saw that she was fighting Vega's orders. Bison knew that to even contemplate disobedience would cause the nano robots inside her head to cause tremendous pain. She took a step forward. How long could she keep fighting the pain, he wondered. She took another step. 'Come on!' he cheered her on. 'You're almost there.' It was clear to him she was going for the switch to deactivate the force field. Once that was down his Psycho Power could blast the door away as if it were made out of tin foil. She started to raise her arm but it was like an invisible person tried to push it back. Bison looked at it with amazement. She must really hate Vega for her to disobey his orders like that, he thought. By now the nano-bots must be firing on all cylinders trying to keep her mind in check. Still her arm inched forward to the switch. 'Lord… Ve… ga,' she whispered.

'Save your strength, fight!,' he encouraged her. The pain would have to be unbearable by now. Her hand was centimetres away from the switch. It was too much for her. She let out a loud cry and sank to the ground. Despite her failure he admired her strength. The Shadaloo scientist that had created the nano-bots had guarantied that no one could resist their impulses. He took a last look at Decapre laying there on the floor. She was still breathing but not able to get up, blood ran from behind her mask. She'd given it all but it wasn't enough. Bison laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. 'Now Cammy, I'm counting on you,' he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14 Under the Sea

The colonel was concerned and he had good reason. Cammy was the key figure in the plan that was about to be executed. There was initially much opposition regarding her presence. However, after having considered all other options, it was clear that without her the operation would have no chance of success. There were still ten Dolls on the island, she was their best chance against them. He had seen a change taking place in her. Before the final briefing he had the feeling that, from time to time, a teenager was trying to break out. He had first seen it happen on the farm. Not when he or any other men were in the room with her. He'd seen it on the camera footage when she was left with Sergeant Whiskers. There he saw this girl that had killed an entire squad of his men playing with a cat. Now, here on the submarine, he saw a different Cammy. Quiet, focussed, concentrated on the task that lay ahead. This was the Cammy Shadaloo had created. Slowly the assassin within her had pushed back the other Cammy. It was this that worried the colonel. What if, the minute they hit the island, she would turn on them. Sure, he thought, she wasn't under the influence of their drugs and chemicals anymore but there still remained the years of conditioning and training she underwent. She had given them all the information they needed to stage this assault and retrieve or destroy the stolen parts but she had remained vague about who was in charge of the island. Even if she did her task there were still a thousand things that could go wrong. The plan was simple but the location of Shadaloo island complicated matters. Right now there were two U.S. submarines making their way through the territorial waters of North-Korea in the Yellow Sea. One with Cammy, Delta Red and the three remaining Delta Blue squads on board, the other with a detachment of U.S. Marines. Obviously any detection by North-Korean submarines or surface ships was to be avoided. The region was already a powder keg the last thing it needed was for them igniting the fuse. To draw the attention away from them the US Seventh fleet was ordered to hold high visible manoeuvres together with the South-Korean navy. In the mean time politicians, both in Britain and the States, were covering their own asses should things go terribly wrong.

For now they had remained undetected and in thirty minutes they should reach the island. At five hundred metres from the underwater tunnel Cammy and the Delta's would leave their sub and traverse the remaining distance with sea scooters. Commander Luwanda walked to a tiny cabin with Cammy's wetsuit.

'Here you go, dear,' she said. Cammy had already put on a tight fitting green bathing suit that left little to the imagination of what was underneath it. She had a six-pack that would put several members of Delta Blue to shame. 'I won't be needing that,' said Cammy pointing at the wetsuit.

'Are you out of your mind, you know how cold the water is here, you'll get hypothermia.'

'Don't worry, I've been in colder water for longer periods, I'll be fine.'

'Really? Well I can't let you take that risk. You know we need you..'

'…To take care of my sisters. Yes I know,' said Cammy with a touch of sadness in her voice. 'Just don't forget to take them back with you.'

'You know they are not our priority on this mission, the colonel was quite clear-'

'Yeah, I know you're after the things they stole. Just don't get in my way. And I don't need that suit. It'll only slow me down,' said Cammy annoyed.

'Okay, easy, just saying you know…'

'Hey you two,' Mark whispered in a firm tone. 'Keep it down a bit, will you? We don't want a North-Korean torpedo up our butts right now. Why isn't Cammy in her suit? We're almost there.'

'She say's she doesn't need a suit.'

Mark grinned. 'Oh, goody.'

Cammy steered her sea scooter to follow a wide trench on the sea floor. It led all the way up to the tunnel that connected to the cave. She was glad to be out of the submarine. She'd never been in one before, not even the Shadaloo submarine. Inside it she had felt entombed, now outside, being dragged by the sea scooter, it felt like she was flying. The scooter had a watertight compartment that held her boots and fingerless gloves with knuckle protection. It also contained a belt with ten hypodermic syringes filled with a powerful sedative. She was to apply those to her sisters. She rather wouldn't but the risk to the operation was too great if she didn't. With the operation taking place at two o'clock in the morning they would be asleep and that made it slightly easier. Mark had also offered her a suppressed pistol but guns were not her style and so she had declined his offer.

She reached the tunnel. The lights were off making it look like a gigantic black hole that was about to swallow her. From here it was sixty metres to the cave. The Delta teams were behind her. She killed the light on her sea scooter and ventured into the tunnel. Once she got to the other side her next action depended on whether the Shadaloo submarine was there or not. If the sub was there, than there would be more people around in the cave, even at this hour. She would then have to signal to the Deltas for backup. If the submarine wasn't there the cave would be virtually deserted at this time and she would take out the guards at the cave monitor station herself. She'd have three minutes, then the Delta's would emerge. There seemed to be no end to the darkness of the tunnel but eventually she saw the light from the cave. Carefully she took a peek above the water; there was no sign of the submarine.


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Home

The cave looked more like a indoor harbour with quays and two big cranes that could move along rails embedded in the ceiling. The place was deserted. There were crates and pallets piled up agains the walls and forklifts ready to move them but without the Shadaloo submarine there was little to do. Work wouldn't resume until five o'clock or whenever the sub was scheduled to return. Cammy had moved up from the quay and had put on her equipment. She would now have two minutes to take care of the two men that would be in the monitor room at this time. She looked at a big clock, it was now ten minutes past two in the morning. The lights were on but the base was asleep. She swiftly moved up some stairs, it all came down to speed now. Within two minutes 24 men and a woman from Delta Blue would emerge from the underwater tunnel.

She stopped at the corner of a corridor leading to the monitor room. She heard footsteps. A guard emerged. He wasn't really paying attention. Guard duty in this part of the island was a dream job. Like so many working for Shadaloo he was an orphan when they'd recruited him. They gave him food, clothes, training and a purpose. They send him to this island four years ago and never had there been any problems with the security of the place. Why would there be. Not many people knew about the island and even fewer knew about the cave and the underwater tunnel. Had he been given the time he could have been surprised to see a 5 foot 4 young woman in a bathing suit, but he hadn't. Within the timeframe of little over a second he received a chop to the throat, saw the wall rush up to his face and then death. The last move was Cammy breaking his neck with an elbow punch. Even as his body sank to the ground she was already down the corridor near the monitor room. She had, on several occasions in the past, complained to lord Bison that the security forces on the island left much to be desired. He hadn't acted on it. She took a peek through the bullet resistant window into the monitor room, then she took another look. The two men inside weren't watching the monitors at all. They were both watching a movie on a laptop. She suddenly felt an intense anger towards those men. This was a mockery, an outrage. These men were not taking their job serious. If lord Bison knew about this, she thought. But then she remembered that he had left the island in charge of Vega. He had let things slide. She would deal with him later, first these two.

The Delta's were already climbing out of the water and arming themselves with the weapons from the watertight compartments in their sea scooters when Cammy gave the all clear signal from the control room overlooking the cave. Her last act, before she would make her way to the Doll's quarters, was to turn the floodlights in the tunnel on. Commander Luwanda and the Delta Blue squads would make their way up from the cave to the laboratories and power management facility. They would also give a signal to the second submarine. It would dock in the cave and the US Marines that were on board would secure the extraction point. A squad of these marines would go to the surface of the island and take out a bunker on the other side that controlled the island's air defences and radar. Until the satellite equipment had been secured or destroyed no prisoners would be taken. Cammy didn't care about their objectives, she had her own. She took no pleasure in the first one; neutralising her sisters with the sedative in the syringes she carried. Her second objective she liked a lot more: kill Vega. The third: finding lord Bison. She wasn't sure he was on the island but that didn't matter. She would eventually find him, here or in one of his villas in other parts of the world.

The whole time Cammy felt like she was breaking into her own house. She had now reached her sisters' living quarters. She was home. For two years she had occupied a room here before she became the personal bodyguard of lord Bison and came to live with him in his villas. She stood in front of a dark grey door. The name plate next to it said 'Decapre'. She touched it gently with her fingers. Based on looks, Decapre was the only doll that could be called her sister. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Cammy. Other features like jaw, nose and chin were different but to strangers Decapre could pass as a younger sister of hers. Cammy had always felt closer to her than the other dolls. She took a syringe from her belt. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered to herself. She silently opened the door and sneaked inside.

Commander Luwanda and Delta Blue squads one and four were making good progress through the base. They'd only met two guards on patrol and they were both taken out with ease. Their suppressed MP5 submachine guns made short and silent work of them. She checked her bearings on the map Cammy had created from memory. They were close to the laboratories and research facilities. Mark and fifth squad should now almost be at the communication and power-management centre. Cammy had told them about a vault inside the research facility. It most likely contained their stolen equipment. She didn't know much of the details on the vault only that the power on the magnetic locks was controlled from the management centre, right next to the communications room. Luwanda feared that as soon as Mark killed the power on those locks their operation would no longer go unnoticed.

Cammy stared at an empty, un-slept bed. There was no Decapre. 'Great,' she thought to herself,'First room and already things are not going as planned.' She then remembered Vega telling her Decapre was receiving 'enhancements'. She looked around the room. There wasn't much in it and what there was in terms of furniture looked featureless and boring. Everything was either grey, white or black. Only the floor was done in a dull greyish green colour. Besides the bed there was a wardrobe and a desk with a cracked mirror behind it on the wall. She wondered why that was. She walked over to have a look inside the wardrobe. 'Hello, what's this,' she said and pulled a catsuit out of the wardrobe. It was digitally camouflaged in different shades of grey. She held it against her body and looked into the cracked mirror. She got an idea. She really shouldn't, she knew, it was unprofessional, but somehow she couldn't help it. Three minutes later she stepped outside Decapre's room wearing the catsuit, it was a perfect fit. Angry with herself for indulging into an outfit at this time, she hurried to the next room. Here she found Noembelu peacefully asleep. She acted swift and while she placed her hand over Noembelu's mouth she put the short needle of the syringe into the girls neck. Noembelu's eyes openend and she tried to wrestle herself free but Cammy held her down firm while the sedative did it's job. It only took five seconds but to Cammy it felt much longer. She tried to suppress the sadness and guilt she experienced and proceeded to do the same with the other Dolls. Three more dolls followed Noembelu's fate. Four down and five to go plus Decapre, wherever she was. She skipped Juni and Juli's rooms, they were in the care of Delta White back in England. Next she slipped into Satsuki's room. Just as she took the syringe off her belt an alarm sounded. Satsuki opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked straight at Cammy.

Lieutenant Mark cursed. He and his team were about to storm the communication room when the alarm had gone off. Had they triggered it, or someone else? It didn't matter now. Everyone inside the base would be awake within seconds. He gave the signal to his team. There was no more need to sneak around and be quiet now. He placed a magnetic grenade on the door. 'Standby to breach,' he said while taking cover, two seconds later the door blew up.

Bison was staring at the ceiling of his cell. He had tried to get some sleep but the Psycho Power had kept him awake all night. He couldn't suppress a grin when he heard the alarm. In his mind it could only mean one thing. 'Welcome home, Cammy,' he said.


	16. Chapter 16 The Death of Cammy

The sight of Cammy in her room confused Satsuki for a second. That was all the time Cammy needed to knock her out with a powerful punch. She then quickly put the syringe into Satsuki's neck. The other four dolls would be awake too by now. In the time it had taken her to put on that catsuit she could have done them all. This was not going to be as easy as she had hoped. She stepped out of the room and saw her fears were true. Four dolls in their pyjama's were standing outside in front of their doors. They looked a bit disoriented as they weren't sure what was going on. They saw Cammy emerge from Satsuki's room and she could see the surprise on their faces. Cammy took advantage of the situation and immediately attacked the nearest doll, Aprile. She managed to get the syringe in the neck of Aprile but received two punches doing so. The three remaining dolls saw Aprile sink to the floor. Cammy prepared to defend herself as she had now got their full attention.

Vega was in his office frantically trying to find out what was going on inside the base. He had tried almost every communication channel. The most he got was static. Finally he found a guard station that responded.

'What in the name of God is going on?'

'Sir, we're under attack,' a stressed voice replied.

'Who's attacking?'

'We don't know sir, there are men-' the message was interrupted by the sound of guns firing.

'Men? What men? Come in, over!'

'Hello?' another voice said on the other end.

'Si, hello, who's this?'

'Who are you, sir?'

'Who am I? I'm your boss, who is this, answer me. What's going on over there,' Vega said annoyed.

'Relax sir, I'm sergeant Dekker, United States marine corp. I'll send my men to pick you up.'

The line was cut. Vega fell back in his chair. 'Did he say marine corp. Where had they come from? What's going on here!' He stood up and looked out the window. Despite the darkness he could see that there were no ships or landing craft near the island. 'I'd better get dressed,' he thought and walked out the office.

Cammy knew she was in trouble, despite her heroic efforts her 'sisters' were getting the better of her. She got a few punches in early but they were not enough to bring them down. Now she was getting tired. Her attacks started being blocked and countered. She had managed to stick another syringe into a Doll but it was in the leg not neck. That meant that it would take longer for the sedative to kick in. She tried to punch Enero but she blocked. She in turn took Cammy's arm and smacked her hard against a wall. Cammy could barely dodge the kick that followed. Enero punched through the relative thin plastered wall and was stuck. It would present an excellent opportunity for Cammy to put a syringe in Enero were it not that März was already upon her. The only good thing at the moment was that Fevrier was starting to feel the affect of the sedative. She slumped down on the floor. Cammy knew that even with two dolls left she was in no condition to beat them. She had only one option left: run.

Commander Luwanda had taken over the laboratories but was now under attack from security forces. She'd also found the vault but the lock was still in place. Another two of her men were hit, one in the shoulder the other in his leg. Now she had four wounded and one fatality. She threw another grenade out and at the same time wondered what took Mark so long.

Mark and his men had taken over the power management facility after clearing the communication room. The Shadaloo forces here had put up a stiff resistance but eventually they managed to eliminate them. Surprisingly he had no casualties on his team despite a fierce firefight. Now he was looking at the controls and trying to find the ones that belonged to the vaults magnetic locks. Corporal Wilkins saw his lieutenant feverishly searching for the right switch. 'Just flip 'm all sir,' he remarked. Mark thought about that for a second and then started flipping every switch he could find.

Bison had gotten up and walked to the cell door. Through the barred window he could still see Decapre laying on the floor in front of his cell. She was breathing but otherwise not moving. He wasn't sure that it was Cammy that had entered the base and set off the alarms. He believed he could hear gun fire and explosions. Then he heard footsteps. He saw two armed Shadaloo security members check on Decapre and then him. 'He's still here,' the man said through a mobile radio. 'The forcefield is still up.'

'Good' Bison heard it was Vega on the other side. The security guard put away his radio and looked at Decapre again. 'What happened to her?' he asked Bison.

'She tried to disable the forcefield,' Bison said.

'Good thing for us then that it's still up,' said the guard. At that very moment the lights in the cell block went down. To his disappointment the guard saw the green status light of the forcefield turn red and then off. There was a bright purple flash inside Vega's cell, a second later the door flew out. It crushed the two guards against the opposite wall. Bison stepped out of his cell and took a deep breath. His hands were still glowing with a purple blue hue.

'Magnificent,' he said as he looked at the outcome of his Psycho Power outburst. He stepped over to Decapre and kneeled beside her gently lifting her head.

'Let's kill those things in your head,' he whispered. This would require some concentration. Psycho Power was hard to control, if you weren't careful it would control you. He had to blast the nano creatures in her head with enough force to kill them but If he overdid it he could fry her brain and she would be of no use to anyone. His hands lit up and he started to feel transpiration forming on his forehead and brow. She gasped for air. She started to move again. He gently put her head down.

'Are you alright?' he asked,'Can you move?'

'Yes…m…my lord,' she stammered. She slowly got up and touched her head. 'Wha…' she started.

'You probably feel a bit disoriented, that will pass. I've disabled the nano-bots inside your head. Can you tell me who you serve?'

'Y…you my lord,' and then she seemed to remember something. 'Vega has betrayed you…and he…tortured me.'

'I know, he will be punished.' Bison said firm. 'May I,' he said as he reached for her mask. She took a step back and gently brushed his arm away. 'I'm hideous,' she said with a sense of shame. Bison gave her a nod. 'What you say we leave this place.'

'What about Vega. He must die for what he has done.'

'You leave him to me. You execute evacuation order Omega, then wait for me.' The masked girl suddenly seemed to remember what that meant. 'Yes sir,' she responded. She saluted him and went on her way.

Cammy felt a sharp pain in her back from März's kick. The two dolls had caught up with her. She had lost them for a moment but then she ran into a group of Shadaloo soldiers. They had been dealt with. März now launched another attack, a sweep against her leg. Cammy lost her balance and fell to the ground. Enero moved in for the kill. Cammy knew in an instant this was the end. If she did nothing, Enero's attack would finish her off, if she dodged it she was at the mercy of März. Every muscle and joint in Cammy's body hurt. Her nose bled, her lip was busted. She was tired. But she was also trained never to give up. She evaded Enero's attack and just as she had predicted März attacked. The punch made her see stars and for a second everything went black. It's over, she thought.

To Cammy's own surprise the lights came back on. She looked up and there lay Enero and März, motionless apart from their breathing. Cammy saw that it was the emergency light that had come on. Enero and März lay at Cammy's feet in the same state that Juni and Juli were in England. She tried to figure out what had happened to them. She remembered doctor Brenner explain something about the creatures they had put in their heads. Something about them needing a signal of some sort to keep them active. The power source that feeds that signal on the island must have been cut somehow. That must be it, she thought. Just to make sure she applied the sedative to the girls. After that she tried to get her baring. She had been running all this time without actually keeping track of where she was going. She saw that she wasn't far from the entrance to Vega's villa. She knew she was in no shape to take him on but she was stubborn. She swore to herself she would finish this mission, or die trying…for herself and her sisters. She limped into the direction of Vega's villa.

Vega stood behind a heavy oak desk in his study. He had dressed himself in his bull fighters attire. If he was to meet the enemy he would make sure he looked his best. He looked down at the desk. There were three decorated face masks and several wrist blades and claws. He picked one of the masks up and tried it on. He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. He removed the mask. 'Doesn't go with these pants,' he said to himself. He looked around the room. There were weapons hanging on the wall, mostly swords and a few other masks. He walked to one of the masks on the wall. It was a simpler one than the masks on the desk. 'Simple but elegant,' he said as he picked it off the wall. His head turned swiftly to the door of his study when it was kicked in. 'You!' he said. 'You're supposed to be dead.'

'Sorry to disappoint,' said Cammy. She limped forward into the room. Vega smiled.

'You don't look to good though. Maybe you'd like to-' Vega couldn't finish his sentence, he was flying backwards. Cammy, thinking that offence made the best defence, had launched a lightning fast attack on him.

'Sorry, you were trying to say something?' she said smug. That remark would cost her dearly. She had given everything in that attack but it wasn't enough. Sure it got him swearing in Spanish but it had only knocked him over, not out. He showed no mercy in his attacks. Two punches and a kick brought her down on her knees, he didn't stop there. He kicked her in the stomach.

'I don't hear you now you fucking bitch,' he laughed. He kicked her again and again but he wouldn't let her pass out. He was going to take his time with her. He picked her up and smashed her face in the desk.

'Your face starts to look better by the minute. I'm so glad I get the chance to kill you myself. I'm going to enjoy this.' He pulled her head up by her pigtails and smashed it again. He then walked over to the wall and lifted a sword from it. 'With this I killed my first bull,' he said as he examined the blade. Cammy could hardly see out of her eyes. Blood and tears were running over her face and into her mouth. Vega put the tip of the blade into the side of her body. She was in so much pain and the blade was so sharp that she didn't even feel it at first. 'This is so exciting, it's already five centimetres inside you,' his voice trembled with excitement. 'By the time the hilt touches you the tip will be inside your heart.'

'Is that so, how interesting,' a deep voice said behind him. Vega recognised that voice very well. He removed the blade from Cammy and spun the sword around. He was too slow. He felt Bison's hands squeeze his head. Fierce purple flames leaped from his hands. 'You may scream,' Bison said calm as his Psycho Power was turning Vega's brain to mush. He screamed.

Once Vega's eyes turned upward into his skull Bison discarded him and turned his attention to Cammy. He cleared the desk and laid her on it. Her breathing was irregular, her face covered in blood. Despite the horrific beating she was still conscious. Bison wiped her blood soaked hair out of her face.

'Cammy?' he said. She could only open one eye. 'Vega?' she whispered so softly he could barely hear her.

'He's become the latest type of vegetable.'

She smiled. It was short but he saw that it was a genuine smile.

'Take…me…with you, my…lord,' she said. 'I…I will…heal.'

'I know you will Cammy, I made you strong but I can't take you with me.'

'Why…'

'You must forget me and I must forget someone like you. There are too many painful memories.' He gently took her head in his hands. 'Be still now. For you it will be over in a flash, for me it will be a long painful process.' His hands were basking in a soft purple glow. One by one his Psycho Power consumed her memories. She cried during the process. Five years of memories gone in sixty seconds.

When he was done laid her head gently back onto the table. She had passed out. He turned away from her and walked to the door. This Cammy would live, the one in his memory, from his youth, would die. That was the price he was willing to pay. Ultimate power demanded ultimate sacrifice.


	17. Chapter 17 Dejavu

Luwanda looked at the devestation around her. Three members of her two squads were killed and six wounded. The marines that had cleared the bunker had returned inside the base. They had cleared the area surrounding the labs and saved their butts. She had found the stolen equipment and it was now being taken to the sub, together with the dead and wounded. They needed to get out before first light.

Mark and his team had left the power management station and they were now searching through what could only be described as villas that had been attached to the base. He figured this was where the commanders of the base lived. They were deserted now. He reached what looked like a study. There was a man on the floor, unconscious, wearing what looked like a matador's outfit. When he saw Cammy laying on a desk he ran towards her. She looked like she'd been ran over by a car. She was unconscious and barely breathing. 'Hang in there,' he said to her, not sure she would hear it.

Bison moved towards a bigger version of the Shadaloo stealth plane. It stood in a hidden cave on the island. Only he, Vega and a few selected members of the science team knew about it. Decapre had learned it's location after he triggered it by using the Omega order. He saw she was already in the co-pilot seat. He got onboard and saw that doctor Voslow and five other top scientists were also there.

'Did you bring your research,' Bison asked the scientists. They nodded and doctor Voslow pointed to the two metallic cases in the back of the plane.

'Most of it is there on external drives and a couple of laptops, but there is still the data on the main computers,' she said.

'Don't worry doctor, the thermite charges will have taken care of that. Just tell me you also brought your latest research in the field of cloning and growth acceleration with you.'

'Yes, it's all there as are the DNA samples.'

'Good,' he moved over to the pilot seat.

'What about the rest of the base,' one of the scientist asked. 'Aren't you going to destroy it?'

'Sorry do disappoint you doc, there wasn't any budget left for that. What do you think paid for your nano tech research.' He settled into the pilot seat and looked at Decapre next to him.

'You going to be my co-pilot then?'

She gave him a nod. 'If you wish it, my lord.'

'Very well then. Let's get out of here. I hope you people like Thai food.'

The outer cave doors opened and the stealth jet roared to life. Two minutes later the island was just a dot on the horizon behind them.

=Delta Red base, England. Six days after the raid on Shadaloo island.=

Colonel Wolfman stood in front of the hospital bed where Cammy laid. He looked at a bunch of papers in his hand and then back to her. Lieutenant Mark McNeil entered the ward and walked up to him.

'Amazing not, sir?' said Mark as he looked at Cammy.

'What is?'

'Her, sir. Six days ago she looked like a train wreck victim and now look at her.'

'Yes, it is quite a miracle. Looks like those Shadaloo scientists made her almost indestructible.'

'Bit of a deja-vu seeing her in a hospital bed. Is she-'

'Sleeping, yes,' the colonel completed Mark's sentence as he was filling out a form. Mark looked at it.

'Who's Camilla White?'

'You're looking at her,' the colonel replied as he continued.

'I thought we didn't know who she was?'

'We still don't, but human resources needs to have some more information and Cammy could be short for Camilla. Furthermore the doc said she remembered nothing about the raid, us, or anything else from her past. He also said that apart from the memory loss she has retained all other capacities. She knows how to write and do math and such, she just can't remember how she learned those skills or who taught them.'

'Wait,' said Mark,'you said human resources. Are you telling me we…eh…keep her on?'

'Well, ultimately it will be her choice. But I've made arrangements that we take care of her for now and, if she wants, I've been authorised to take her on as a member of Delta Red.'

'Is that wise, I mean she was one of them.'

'Was is the key word here. Besides that I feel responsible for her. I can't send her out there into the world, not like this. I don't want her falling into the wrong hands. That snake mr. Adder has already been lobbying around to get his hands on her.'

'Is he still around? I thought they would have shipped his ass out by now after what he pulled on us.'

'So did I. He seems to have some friends in high places. But this time I've beat him to it. Not only have I got the blessing of the director on this but also the Prime Minister and Parliament.'

'In writing?'

'In writing,' said the colonel resolute.

'Well, that seems settled then. Is there more?'

'Oh lieutenant, there is plenty more. There are still eleven comatose girls in our care and that man dressed up as a matador.'

'What…that veggie.'

'Yes, him. And then there is the fact that this Shadaloo organisation has suddenly become a very real threat.'

'Indeed sir. That base looked mighty impressive. There is a lot of power and money behind them, that's for sure.'

'Yes, well our new budget is not too bad either.'

'More good new then, hey sir.'

'Good enough, for the moment.' The colonel put away his pen and took one last look at Cammy before leaving the ward.

Mark stayed and looked at the young woman in the bed. She looked peaceful and carefree. Her face had healed apart from that scar on her cheek. He looked at her chart and then looked to see if there were any of the staff around. There were none. He took a pen out of his pocket. He crossed Camilla and wrote down Cammy and then put the chart back.

'Thats better,' he said with a smile and walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

Entry 0001

Dear Diary. Lt. Erica Laverne told me it might be a good idea to start a diary so that I could never again forget what has happened to me. With you I can share all my personal feelings and thoughts, she said. She also told me I should keep it a secret and never _ever_ show it to the boys or let them even know I have one. She suggested to hide you in a secret place and booby trap you with a claymore, just in case, although I think that last remark was her joking…

This entry also marks the end of my first month with Delta Red. They're all very kind and patient with me, as is that lady from Interpol. I do get the impression she wants something from me though…

Starting this month I'm going to be training with the boys from Delta Blue. Lt. Mark "Beretta" McNeil is going to personally supervise the training. Somehow I get the feeling I've met him before. That is really the most frustrating thing about this whole amnesia business; I can't remember anybody from the past eighteen years but they can remember you. The doctors say I might make a full recovery eventually, or at least remember more, but they cannot say if that's going to happen any time soon. Might take months or might take decades. The colonel says I shouldn't loose hope.

Well diary, I guess it is goodbye for now. I don't know if I'll have the time for you the coming weeks because Lt. Beretta said it would be two weeks filled with gun fire, climbing, running, swimming, hand-to-hand combat and very little sleep : (

Entry 0046

DD. It's been a terrible three days. The terrorist organisation known as Shadaloo has pushed Al Qaida off the top of our list and that means that all eyes are, for some reason, aimed at me. Somehow everybody thinks I have the answers. I wish I knew what my link is with this organisation. Did I witness something? Do I know someone in that organisation? Nobody tells me anything… like what is my connection with those eleven girls in the hospital? For some reason it makes me sad to see them like that and it makes me angry that this Shadaloo are responsible for them being like that. There is a notice board that has pictures and names on it but no connections. Do they expect _me_ to put the names to the pictures… it appears so. It's at times like these I wished I was a 'normal' girl, like Jenny at the bakery in the village or Sharon who said to me that she's going to London to work on her back for a couple of years, then marry a film star and retire to the French countryside. Apparently she's going to get rich just by sleeping. What a job! I'm always up late. Unfortunately I'm still stuck here on base with a lot of questions and no answers.

And then that creep, Mr. Adder, shows up again. God I hate that man and I'm not the only one. Every time he looks at me I get the impression he wants to crack my head open with a spade and dig the answers out. The colonel says we have to tolerate him because his government and ours are allies in the 'war on terror'. Well next time I might just really 'explode' in his face and then he'll loose more than a tooth. (As I explained in entry 0012, DD, explode is the term used by the colonel every time I loose my temper and the legal department gets a ton of paperwork on their desks) Before his unscheduled dentist appointment though he took me to see a man in the hospital and asked if I recognised him. Which I didn't (and that got him p.o.). I will confess to you though, DD, that it was a pretty handsome guy (if he weren't drooling). This guy used to be a henchmen working for Shadaloo until someone fried his brain and turned him into a vegetable. Mr. Adder suspects his name is Balrog and that he is from Spain… I said "well don't look at me, your the expert" and that started five minutes of heated discussion ending with his face on my fist.

But to end on a positive note: Next week me and some other members from Delta Red and Blue are going to Stockholm to babysit some G12 delegates and Chun-Li from Interpol will be there too. I really wish I could say she is a 'close' friend but for some reason she keeps a distance between us. I hope it isn't something I've done in the past… I really want to become close friends with her (as does half the base it seems). She's so funny (when not concentrated on work). Anyway after we're done babysitting she's going to take me for a short vacation to Monaco in James Bond style, so maybe I'll get to know her better then. She's already made reservations and even hired a Aston Martin DB9! How cool is that DD. How I now wish I had my drivers licence… : (

Entry 0088

Diary, it has been an absolutely fantastic week. The best I can remember :p See, not even my amnesia can get me down and this is why:

First: I have my drivers licence…tataaa… well you would see it if you had eyes. I guess third time's a charm. Remember the first time ( I DO!) in entry 0056. They're probably still scraping bits of terrorist from the bonnet ;) And the second one where I was late and still wore that skin tight body glove (the one that makes all the boys here loose their concentration) and where the instructor thought it would be okay to put his hand between my legs while I was waiting for the light to turn green. Well this third time both the car and the instructor survived and I've got my licence!

Second: I've celebrated my 19th birthday. The party the colonel organised was great, makes me wish I could remember some of the previous 18. Everybody had a great time and I kissed Mark!… well he was asking for it looking smart in that suit (they'll be talking for days about that kiss). I got a load of presents: the colonel made me officially a special Delta Red field agent (no longer probationary! yay), got two books about cats (LOVE cats but pets aren't allowed on base, boo! ), Mark got me a knife (type Rambo and it's really really sharp, ouch!) and another tee with a cat on it to keep a nice balance with the cat t-shirts I get from Erica. Luwanda got me off the hook for a previous "explosion" I had on the tube some three weeks ago (i did send flowers this time to wish them well (see entry 0083, 0084 and part of 0086). Later that night she dared me saying she's a better kisser then Mark…and so I had to find out….and she's right (they'll be talking for years about that one). And then there was the present from a secret admirer. I say that because there was no name attached. It is a stunningly beautiful red dress. It had a hell of a time getting through security (you never know with these parcels). It wowed everyone in the room. According to Luwanda it must have cost quite a pretty penny. Only a black card with golden text saying 'happy birthday' was found with it. On the back it said the same in Thai. I don't think I know anyone that speaks Thai or is from Thailand… maybe it's from Chun-Li…but she's Chinese. Weird. But this does make a nice bridge for…

Third: Chun-Li is coming over to England and this time it's going to be for two whole weeks. Sure it's not going to be all fun and games. She's here partly because of the collaboration between MI-6, Delta Red and Interpol concerning the dealings of Shadaloo. BUT we are going to do another sparring match (that always seems to draw a huge crowd) and we are going to spend a weekend in and around London. Anyway I'm really looking forward to the sparring match. Last time she kicked my butt and Mark got angry because he lost fifty quid on a bet. He said I was holding back (see entry 0051). This time I'm ready for her:

TARGET ACQUIRED, BEGINNING MISSION!


End file.
